Never Had A Dream
by FuckMePumps
Summary: [WallyxKuki] Nine years after decomissioning, Kuki is currently working as a hospital intern at Cleveland General. One day, she is assigned to take care of a young man taken in for repeated suicide attempts. But something about him seems very familiar...
1. Somewhere In My Memory

**I took down the first version of this fic and now I'm reposting. This is just the prologue now. That's all. Btw, I don't own the KND.**

**-**

"Okay, Sector V. Is everyone alright?"

Different murmurs of 'yeah' answered Numbuh One's question, after a particularly hard battle with the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

Well, except for...

"_OWWW!"_

All heads turned to Numbuh Four, who was cradling his arm, a patch of red staining his sleeve.

"Boy, where did you get that?" Numbuh Five asked incredulously; it was rare for any of them to obtain serious injuries, and even after missions, the most they would have is small scratches and minor bruises.

"Hey, hey, lemme see, Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Two exclaimed, rushing over to said operative to see said wound, displaying typical boy behavior. Numbuh Four scowled at him, whining.

"Guys, get this maniac away from meh!"

Numbuh One adjusted his glasses. "Numbuh Two," he said in a stern voice. "Leave Numbuh Four alone and Numbuh Three," he beckoned her with a hand, "Take care of him. Team, let's go back to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S."

"Okie-dokie, Numbuh One!" She saluted, going over to Numbuh Four, who jerked his arm away.

"No! Ah don't need some cruddy gerl's help with this!"

"Come on, Numbuh Four…" She pleaded hopelessly as they boarded the vehicle.

She took out the emergency fist aid kit from under the aisle and scooted over to him, who was wincing slightly, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out.

She poked him in the shoulder. "I can make it all go away…" She said softly.

His grip on his arm tightened as he swung back and forth in deliberation. He looked at her, giving in.

"Oh, alroight. But this is a one-time deal, 'kay?"

She beamed at him. "Of course, Numbuh Four. Of course."

He hissed she peeled the orange sleeve off his arm, revealing a ghastly wound. Gently, seeing the way his hand clenched in rebellion, she used piece of cloth to wipe away the dried blood, leaving only a raw abrasion.

She screwed off the cap of a bottle of anesthetic, then dipped a cotton ball inside. She picked it out, and, meeting her lilac eyes meeting green ones, whispered, "Ready?" He nodded; face suddenly twisting in pain as she lowered the cotton ball onto the deep gash, screams catching in his throat. The stinging lessened as his opened skin adjusted to the medicine, but maybe it was also because of the tender smile she gave him while she performed the process. After she was done, she threw away the cotton ball and proceeded to the roll of bandages. She raised his arm slightly to wrap it easier, and afterwards the pain receded to a dull throbbing. The smile never left her face, and even grew a couple of inches as she took a red marker and drew a tiny heart on his bandaged arm.

He was about to jerk it away, but she wasn't finished yet, as she lifted his arm up to her lips and kissed his knuckles, tinting his cheeks pink. He looked around warily to see if any of their teammates saw it. Numbuh One had just confirmed the success of the mission with Global Command; Numbuh Five was trying to take a catnap, with her cap covering her face; and Numbuh Two was humming a tuneless song as he drove. He relaxed.

"All better?" She asked, as she put away the supplies.

"Yeah, thanks…" He trailed off as if to say something else, but was too shy to say so. But then, scratching the nape of his neck, he lowered his eyes, and his voice too, in a whispering manner.

"Y'know, Numbuh Three, it really ain't like meh to say this, but…

"You'd make a great nurse someday."

**-**

**Please review. This is only the prologue, by the way! If you wanna see the next chapter, you (seriously!) better **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Grow With Time

**Yeah. I'm updating. Now, go. Read. Now.**

**-**

-beep-

'_Hi Kuki. It's Rai. Listen, um… when's your shift gonna be over? There's this gig 'round town and I scored tickets and all, and… I was wonderin' if you'd like to go, you know, if you're not too busy. Well, I gotta practice with my band, so I like, gotta go. I'll pick you up at eight, alright? Bye.'_

-beep-

'_Good afternoon, Kuki Sanban. If you don't know yet, this is Artemis Fowl Jr. I called you to inquire if you would want to fill in the reservations I have for us at the Swan Lake Restaurant. I am quite disappointed that you couldn't answer me right now, but no matter. Make sure you look beautiful, as I am certain you will. The limousine will arrive at your residence at precisely 7:30 sharp. I shall see you then.'_

-beep-

'_Hey, Kooks. Stefan here. I've got tonight free, so I'm up for anything. I'll meet you at the lobby of Cleveland General. I'll get there at around 8, but I'll give you five minutes to fix yourself up and change out of that nurse uniform. Wear your cherry-honey lipstick. It's my favorite.'_

22-year-old Kuki Sanban rolled her eyes at the aforementioned messages, nearly chucking her cell phone in the nearest trash receptacle in disgust after she heard her voice mail.

Really, it was partly embarrassing, and partly a turn-off how men would trip over themselves to go out with the nearest possible single women. She knew she should be over it by now, but it didn't help the uneasy feeling in her stomach whenever guys she'd only just _met_ tried to hook up with her. Her co-workers told her to entertain at least a couple of the more decent ones that showed interest, but she always declined. She was never one for desperation, which was probably why her love life was dead as of the moment.

But there was another reason she was uncomfortable with shameless flirting and picking up random guys on the street. It made even her feel weird to think about it, but she just _knew _those guys weren't right for her. She just knew, even before that dream that had plagued her sleep, ever since she became an intern.

_It was raining hard that cold September night, and only the flickering bulb lamppost was the primary source of light in the nearly-abandoned street. She was assigned the late shift that evening, giving her a problem of how to make it back to her apartment. There were few cabs around, and those that were present were hogged by burly men who shoved her out of the way after coming out of a pub._

_She scoffed. Did anyone ever hear of the word 'gentleman?'_

_So now, the least she could do is to pull her wet moss-green coat to herself and hide the shivers that ran through her body, mud puddles splashing her boots as she walked the cracked cement streets._

_She turned to take a shortcut through a dark alleyway, but halfway into it she realized her mistake and turned around to go back to the more lighted and safer area._

_Before she could, however, a gloved hand clamped over her mouth, its owner pushing her back into the nearby wall, pinning her arms to her sides. _

_A tall man in a trench coat was all she could make out of the body that pressed into hers. She felt her purse being snatched from her as the man's mouth hovered above her ear._

"_You shouldn't be out here this time of night, sweetie. Bad things happen to pretty ladies who disobey their curfews."_

_Her mind started to spin as fear got a hold of her. What was he going to do? _

_Her question was answered as she felt him push his groin into her thighs. He trembled in his arousal, and she started to squeal against the hand over her lips._

"_No one can hear you, babe." He taunted, replacing his hand with his mouth over hers. She fought the rising nausea in her, even as his fingers found its way up inside her shirt._

'_I'm going to die… violated,' was the thought that rang through her head, her tears mingling with the rain on her skin._

_Before the would-be pervert could unclasp her bra, however, she saw another man out of the corner of her eye raise his foot and swiftly connected it to the head of her attacker._

_The man fell on his back, looking confused, the dazed expression on his face turning to anger as a figure stood before him. Her savior, or another bad egg?_

"_Keep yar filthy hands off the lady, ya bastard," said a voice with a faint accent._

_Kuki couldn't help but sigh in relief. A rescuer!_

_The man in the trench coat snarled at him._

"_You're going to wish you hadn't done that!"_

_He threw himself, along with two clenched fisst, at the accented rescuer, who caught his fist in one hand and pressed a nerve in the back of his neck with the other. For the second time that night, he fell to the ground, unconscious, but not before a powerful blow connected with his shoulder._

_Accented Rescuer picked up the discarded purse on the ground, took one of her hands, which was raised to her breasts as if to protect, and closed her fingers over the leather handle._

"_Are ya alroight, miss?"_

_The voice was smooth, and the accent Australian. Definitely Australian._

"_T-Thank you," she choked out, still in shock. She noticed his palm was cupped over the ball of his shoulder, where the assailant struck him. _

"_Are… are you alright? He seemed to have punched you pretty hard there," she said worriedly, laying a hand over his palm._

_There was the faintest hints of a smile on his face as he took off his own coat and draped it over her shoulders._

"_Come on, Ah'll walk ya home. What's yar street called?"_

_At first, she had been cagey of the question. But then, he seemed like a pretty nice guy, and besides, he _did _save her._

"_7th Heaven. The complex."_

_She could have sworn she saw him smirk in the dim lighting of the alleyway._

_As they walked in the rain, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and strangely, she felt at ease with it, though it clashed with her nature._

_She kept quiet, staring blankly at the pavement, when a squeeze on her shoulder brought her back to her surroundings._

"_Hm?"_

"_Ah… Ah meant we're here."_

"_Oh. Oh yes. You walked me home?"_

_She knew he was looking at her funny. "Yeah."_

"_Um… thank you."_

"_Yar welcome."_

_As she fumbled around her bag for her key and went to insert it in the lock, she turned to him again._

"_Hey. I never did catch your name?"_

_The heavy rainfall had been reduced to a light shower, so she didn't know what caused the bright flash of lightning that streaked between them. All she knew was that it had come from his direction, and as he raised his face to the light, the illumination was so powerful that all she saw was a pair of brilliant jade eyes, eyes she was sure she had seen before, before everything went black._

_As the thunder followed, she wasshaken awake and she sat up in her bed, panting, clutching at her sheets like a lifeline, shivering, alone, and haunted by the memory of the most dazzling green eyes she had ever seen_

"Hey, Kuki, you okay?"

The voice of her friend and fellow intern, Janet, snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course." She offered a half-hearted smile. Janet shook her head.

"Didn't you hear me awhile ago? You're needed at Emergency Room 4!"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! Thanks, Jan!"

She began to rush to the nearest elevator, trying to balance her clipboard, her mobile, and a cup of coffee in her hands. Fortunately, she made it before the door closed. She was on Floor 3, while E.R. 4 was on the first, and she hoped she wasn't too late. Once the elevator made the 'ding' sound, she scurried out amidst the small crowd that pushed against her.

She dropped the phone in her pocket and set down the coffee and clipboard at the receptionist desk.

"Look after my stuff, won't you, Vicky?"

The receptionist smirked. "Sure. Now you better go before the boss screams her head off at you." The Head Surgeon was known as Julia Rialtos, and she wasn't known for her lenience; anyone who as much as displeased her was sent a pink slip. Kuki worked hard for her internship, and didn't want to go through the hazards of applying again.

When she reached the E.R., fortunately, Julia wasn't in a bad mood. She had just finished writing down something and enclosed in a folder. When she saw Kuki her face was stressed but relieved.

"Sanban! Good thing you're here. I just finished with this guy. He'll be alright now. I'm assigning you to be his nurse."

As Julia briefed her about the patient, Kuki sensed he was no ordinary E.R. call. Only about a few months older than her, it was his fourth time to be sent in in six months, and for the same cause: drug overdose. He claimed that it was an accident, and his doctor recommended the sleeping pills because of insomnia, but now, even the hospital staff, including Julia, was wary of his case. As Julia talked, Kuki thought she'd have a look at this mysterious guy already. He was on a gurney behind a green curtain, and it felt cold and slippery beneath her fingers as she tugged on it sideways.

What she saw lying on the bed was something, or _someone, _she didn't expect. She anticipated perhaps some bum-like kid from the streets. Instead, the patient looked pretty well-off, decent even. Shaggy dirty-blond hair that covered his eyes, tall and well-built, judging from the muscles on his bare chest and abdomen (she smacked herself mentally for thinking that), wearing denim pants and Converse sneakers.

"Wally?" She suddenly said aloud as she studied the face. Her hand slapped her mouth at what she had just uttered, and Julia's eyes widened.

"Hmm? I guess you can call him that. Wallabee…"

"Beatles."

She cocked her head. "Yes, his name's Wallabee Beatles. Have you ever tended to him before?"

Kuki appeared confused. The name had just struck her out of nowhere. "Um… no. I think." Actually, she was sure she'd never heard of this guy before, but if she told Julia, she might become suspicious. The Head Surgeon cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I'm trusting you with this, Sanban. Now, the least you can do is take him to Room 343, until he wakes up. Make sure to read his files thoroughly; something tells me he'll be here a while."

As Julia left, she placed the bulging folder on a side of the bed and positioned herself behind the bed, ready to push it outwards.

'_Alright, Mr. Beatles,' _she thought. _'Time to see where this takes us.'_

-

**Yeah, this chapter couldn't have been more vague. Well, it's all gonna clear up in the next chapter… maybe. If you want to find out, you better go**

**REVIEW!**


	3. From Yesterday

**A/N:** Sorry if that took kinda long. Originally, this story was supposed to be just a long one-shot, but after completing the first part, I decided it would be better off as a chaptered fic. And then, in the middle of writing this chapter, I got bored with it, and thus the pretty long wait. Haha. I don't expect to go very far with this, maybe six or seven short chapters oughta do it. Now, enough of my rambling. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the KND.

-

As weird as it may sound, it was her first time to ever put a gurney in an elevator, and it wasn't easy.

She waited impatiently as the elevator 'dinged' at every floor, not comfortable in the slightest bit. At long last, she arrived at the designated floor, feeling no rush as she found Room 343.

When she entered the room, pushing the gurney like a grocery cart, Kuki realized that she had to transfer him to the hospital bed and change his clothes to the hospital gown.

"Great," she muttered aloud, then it dawned on her. _'Uh-oh.'_

She picked up the phone on the side table and pressed a button, a direct line, to the receptionist's desk.

"Um, hehe, Vicky?" Her gaze was directed to the patient. He wasn't obese or anything, but muscles were just as heavy as fat, weren't they?

"Vicky? Can you send up a _male _nurse to Room 343? I'm going to need some help."

-

The door opened, and the male nurse, Jason, smirked at her.

"I'm done, I think you can go in now," he winked.

She murmured her thanks to him, not in the mood for his teasing/subtle flirting.

"Your first time as a personal, huh?"

She flushed in spite of herself. "God, am I that obvious?"

She saw him wink as she prepared to close the door.

"You're shy."

She heard his footsteps fading outside. Her brow furrowed. _'I'm shy?' _She snorted at the idea. Then her eyes fell upon her 'personal' patient, as Jason put it.

He was laid on the bed, as if in a coffin, his clothes neatly folded on the side table and replaced by a pristine white hospital gown that blended with the sheets, so only his tanned skin stood out. She picked up the thick folder and sat herself down on a chair beside the bed, deciding to occupy her time by finding more about this 'Wally' until he woke up.

-

When she had finished, mind boggled by the information she had just read, she glanced up at the clock, realizing it had taken her two hours. And the guy still hadn't woken up.

Well, at least now she knew about 'the guy.'

Wallabee David Beatles, born March 20 in Sidney, Australia. Moved to Cleveland when he was six. Both parents are office workers who are now nearing retirement. Has a 10-year-old brother named Joey. Went to the same elementary school she did. Oddly, she didn't recall ever seeing, much less meeting him. He moved back to Australia for middle school, and, when his parents had a brief separation, came back to the States for college. Took a course in Fine Arts and Architecture/Engineering, currently studying Political Science, and now works part-time at a music store. Been featured on a popular boxing show. Lives in a condominium that only people with six-digit salaries can afford. Anyway, it sounded like he had a lot going for him.

But suddenly, over a year ago, friends and family reported that his attitude changed. Once outgoing and cheerful, he became cold and withdrawn. Soon, his parents sent him to a therapist. After a couple of meetings, the specialist insisted that his mental state was fine. Turns out, everything was not fine, and he was urged to see different doctors about insomnia, stress, alleged clinical depression, and, recently, was prescribed to take sleeping pills. Months later, he had an overdose and was found unconscious in his condominium. He was rushed to the hospital and nearly died, if not for the quick-thinking of the E.R. doctors. If it had happened once, it was understandable, but four times? Kuki had taken a course in Psychology, and after one look at the case, she instantly knew that Wallabee had been attempting suicide.

She studied him. He certainly didn't look like the type who would do such a thing, wasn't he?

'_No, he's not,' _piped a voice in her head. Wait a minute, how would she know that?

She realized that never actually _looked _athis face. No, not that much. It didn't help that his hair covered most of it. Reprimanding herself for her own curiosity, she stood up and went closer, until she was completely hovering above him.

'_Just one little peek,' _she told herself. _'One little peek…'_

Her hand reached out to his face and brushed away golden strands from his forehead. Once she got a clear view, she breathed deeply.

"Woah…"

He was handsome, that's for sure. Fully Adonis features, as some say. But oh my, she had definitely seen it before, but where? Her hand traveled down his cheek, fully entranced, when suddenly, his eyes fluttered open, revealing the most beautiful emerald orbs she had ever seen. No, wait, that wasn't right. She had seen them before.

Before she had a single reoccurring dream of the Accented Rescuer, there had been another evening reverie that she always had, beginning from her thirteenth birthday. And for some reason, the one this dream featured was strangely similar to the one she was having now… almost… connected.

"_You stupid jerk!"_

_She shook her fists at the rude boy who was already running away from her. Her vision blurred with tears as she laid eyes upon her ruined History project, a model of the White House made with toothpicks. She had been fumbling around carrying it home to add her final touches for its submission tomorrow, when that stupid kid slammed into her. He didn't even say sorry._

_It was nearing sunset, and her parents soon be worrying over her whereabouts, but that didn't stop her from slumping down on her ass on the sidewalk, crying, hopelessly trying to gather the countless toothpicks that had scattered, the remnants of her supposed A+. _

"_Erm, ah… ya okay there?" Came a hesitant voice above her, with a slight intonation that differed from the average American._

_She looked up at the stranger with red-rimmed eyes, a glare on her face. "Do I look okay, dummy-head?"_

_He scowled, putting his hands in his pockets. "Foine, foine, Ah waz just tryin' ta help." He began to walk away, pulling the hood of his red jersey over his blond head._

"_No, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be mean!" Kuki screamed after him, her sobs coming back full force. He turned around until he was tight above her again._

"_I didn't mean it, okay? I'm sorry. It's just… _

"_SomestupidjerkruinedmyHistoryprojectanditwasmyonlychanceofgettinganA+onitandifIfailagainmymom'sgonnakillmeeventhoughshe'dgonnakillmeanywaycozI'mwaypastmycurfewandI'mjustreallyMISERABLE!"_

_The words rushed together and came out incomprehensible, even if she did yell the last one._

_The boy bent his knees until he was at her level, and took her chin in his hand, stunning green eyes glinting with sympathy. _

"_Ah didn't really get anythin' except for 'miserable,' but Ah think that's enough. So... wanna get some ice cream? Mah treat."_

_He smiled so warmly and sincerely that she can only murmur a quiet 'thank you' as he helped her pick up the toothpicks and stand up. They walked in silence to the ice cream parlor, where he got a strawberry-cream sundae while she got a chocolate-peppermint cone. They didn't talk much, but they almost seemed like… friends. _

_Afterwards, he offered to walk her home._

_When they reached her porch, she turned to him gratefully._

"_Um, thanks for helping me awhile ago… and for the ice cream too. I guess I've caused you enough trouble, and, um… you can go now." She admitted sheepishly._

_He grinned that big, infectious smile again that showed perfectly white teeth. _

_Ah didn't help ya only coz Ah havta, Ah did it coz Ah wanted ta. Now, not to be bargin' in or anythin', but Ah think ya need help with puttin' that back together." He pointed to the mass of cardboard and toothpicks her project had been reduced to._

"_Are you sure? I mean, your parents must be worried sick already and I think you also have school tomorrow and…"_

_He waved his had in dismissal. "Hey, Ah thought we covered that already. Now, are ya gonna be lettin' meh insoide or jus' standin' around here?"_

_She rang the doorbell and in half a second her mom appeared, looking both angry and relieved._

"_Kuki? Where've you been? I was waiting for you to call me…"_

"_Mom. MOM! I'm alright. Some kid just ruined my project and… and he," she gestured to the blonde boy. "Helped me pick them up."_

_She whispered in his ear, "Um… what's your name again?"_

_She felt him smile, but before he could answer, she always woke up. Sometimes, by the ringing of the alarm clock, and strangely, even though it was still nighttime, as if some unknown force was keeping her from knowing the familiar stranger's name._

Nevertheless, that didn't brace her for the sheer shock of it.

"Oh!" A little gasp slipped through her lips, and his hand grabbed her wrist in a firm grip, pulling her to mere inches from his face.

"Where am Ah?" He drawled in a heavy, _dangerous_ Australian accent.

-

**A/N:** Haha, Wally's awake! And he's one H(ot) chunk of Australia. Haha. I hope that explained some stuff. Oh, and yeah, the dreams will have an explanation somewhere in the future. And yes, their memories are lying to them. Stupid decommissioning! Haha. Woot! I'm pretty surprised at the review turnout of this fic. A pretty good 28 reviews in two chaps. Not bad for a pretty short fic. Hehe. Anyway, if you wanna see the next update, these things really help, so please

**REVIEW!**


	4. I Pretend

**a/n:** Yeah. Just an update. We're progressing, aren't we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the KND.

-

"_Oh!" A little gasp slipped through her lips, and his hand grabbed her wrist in a firm grip, pulling her to mere inches from his face._

"_Where am Ah?" He drawled in a heavy, dangerous Australian accent._

-

"M-mister Beatles! I see you're awake!" She managed to stutter out, despite the incessant beating of her heart against her chest.

The green eyes narrowed at her, and she didn't know if she'd faint from the tension or her sudden lightheadedness.

"Ah asked ya a question, lady," He said darkly, keeping his hold on her wrist.

Her eyes darted everywhere, _anywhere_, just to avoid that penetrating gaze. She breathed deeply to regain her composure, then tugged at the fingers that were grasping her hand.

"Excuse me, Mr. Beatles, but I have to ask that you let me go or I shall have to call security," she warned, trying to match the glare with one of her own.

He released her, a smirk gracing his face as he recognized his surroundings. "So Ah'm in a damn hospital again. Ya tellin' me ya guys would throw out yar own patients?"

Her cheeks flushed at her mistake. She tried to not let it show _too much, _then busied herself with gathering his bulging files.

"You ought to know when to bite that tongue of yours, Mr. Beatles," she huffed, trying to seem unfazed.

He put his arms at the back his head as a sort of pillow, then crossed his legs under the blanket. The perfect picture of laid-back haughtiness.

"Why dontcha bite it for meh…" he squinted to read the name on her patch. "Kuki Sanban."

That completely blew her off. She marched right up to him and dropped the heavy folder on his stomach, making him give a quiet 'oof', squaring him up.

"Forgive me, Mr. Beatles, but I am not the kind of girl that tolerates any guy that hits on her, hospital patient or not. Now, I was assigned to be your personal nurse and am responsible for taking care of you, but I will not hesitate to punch your lights out if you dare disrespect me like that again. Are we clear?"

He appeared to be slightly daunted, but proved to be just as stubborn as her. "Crystal, _ma'am_."

She ignored the comment, then proceeded to arranging his files again.

"So, ah, Kuki? Can Ah at least call ya that?"

She was taken aback at how different his voice was now, losing the cocky front and donning on an approachable, almost _kind_ one.

"Yes, Mr. Beatles, as your personal…"

He cut her off by raising his palm. "Enough about the formality junk. So Ah'll call ya Kuki and ya can quit callin' meh 'Mr. Beatles.' Ah'm fine with just 'Wally.' So's, Ah'm sorry bout that line awhile ago, and since Ah guess Ah'll be here for a while (like the last time), Ah think we oughta be gettin' along, so can we _please_ start over? Truce?"

He held out his hand for her to shake, and she did so tentatively.

"Alright, _Wally." _She was still baffled at how she'd known what his name was before, but appreciated his new attitude. "What were you going to ask me, then?"

He sighed, laying back down again. "Ah… ah jus' wanna know what Ah was admitted in for today," he replied quietly.

"I think you know, Wally." She wanted to lay a hand over his, but he pulled away, that wary look back in his eyes again.

"Whaddya mean? What're ya sayin'? Are ya accusin' meh of somethin'?" His defensiveness just made him guiltier in her book, so she tried to prod a little further.

"Look, Wally, I know you've been having problems, but I believe you can't solve them by…" She stopped when she saw his widened, almost bulging eyes, filled with apprehension and suspicion. He'd sat up fully this time, leaning against the railing, and pointing accusatively at her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT ME! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T HAVE _ANY_ PROBLEMS! SHUT UP! FUCK UP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed his lungs out, and in mere seconds two male nurses burst into the room, one of them being Jason. He looked questioningly at Kuki as they tried to restrain Wally.

'What happened?' Jason mouthed as Kuki stood, shocked. She shook her head furiously, meaning 'I don't know.'

"GET THAT BITCH AWAY FROM ME! FUCK UP! MAKE HER STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS ABOUT ME!" Wally hadn't stopped his paroxysm, and only did so when Darryl, the other nurse, injected a mild sleeping serum into his arm. His eyes dropped heavily, and he collapsed in the strong arms.

Jason ushered Kuki out of the room and unto a lounge chair outside. She nestled her forehead on a palm, bowing as a lone tear slipped, unintentionally, down the contours of one cheek.

-

Word about Wally's outburst had somehow reached Julia Rialtos' ardent ear, and had just summoned Kuki, alone, into her private office.

After hearing the story from a stunned Kuki, she contemplated the situation, massaging her temples in weariness.

"Okay, since this hasn't happened before, something is _clearly _wrong here. I'd like you to listen to my options, Sanban. 1) I fire you; 2) Commend the for the boy to be sent to an asylum, or at least reassign him to a more experienced personal; or 3) Overlook this incident and see what happens in the future."

Kuki stared at her lap, remaining silent as Julia droned on.

"Well, since I'm in a reasonable mood today, I think that firing you would be quite unfair, so let's take that out. But I'm seriously choosing between reassigning him and keeping him in under you, Sanban. What do you think?"

Kuki had been astounded by Wally's unexpected reaction to her simple question, but that and all the mystery surrounding him only intrigued her, and she was determined to keep him under her charge, if only to learn more about him.

"Ma'am Rialtos, I'd like to ask you, no, _plead _with you, that Wallabee Beatles stay with me. Please, ma'am, I assure you that it would not happen again. Please, do give me another chance, and I won't disappoint you." She said resolutely, taking on an impressive professional air.

Julia smiled, leaning forward from her desk. "Why are you so intent on this one, Sanban? I can see he's certainly a looker, but something tells me there's something more. Call it instinct. Care to enlighten me?"

Kuki felt herself redden under Julia's scrutinizing gaze. Her voice dropped to a shy murmur, "I—I know it might seem crazy, ma'am Rialtos, but… I feel as if I _know_ him, like I've _met_ him before, but I'm just not so sure when, or how. I… I just want to see if I'm right, that's all." She now felt awfully foolish, and retreated into what seemed like a small figure compared to Julia.

Julia still had that small smile on her usually-frowning face. "It might not seem like it, but I like you, Sanban. I handpicked you myself for this internship from the candidates list, from your high GPA and the recommendations of your medical professors, most of which I know personally. You're one of the brightest and hardworking interns this hospital's ever had, and I'm sure and aware of your capabilities, so I can safely say I trust your judgment. However, you seem to be risking a lot of things for that little intuition of yours. Am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am." She answered, gaining a newfound respect and admiration from her underrated superior.

"Good. I'd at least like a reassurance before my people go about committing their own mistakes. Now, go on and get out of my office. You will resume your post as Mr. Beatles' personal as soon as he regains consciousness from that shot Darryl gave him."

Kuki quickly scuffled out of the small, slightly suffocating office and shut the door behind her. She draped her frame on it, content and grateful. She closed her eyes and exhaled, sated that the chance to be with the perplexing Wallabee David Beatles hadn't thoroughly escaped her.

"_Thank you, Ma'am Julia. I won't disappoint you."_

-

Even though Julia had mentioned that she can continue her shift when Wally awoke, she granted herself some comforting pleasure by seating herself by his bedside, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, so different from that yelling, paranoid stranger she had seen earlier.

She idly brushed gold-russet strands away from his closed eyes, a quiet promise that she would help him, no matter what it took.

"And I won't let _you_ down either."

-

**a/n:** Surprised? Yeah, well, me too. When I started this chapter, I didn't actually have an idea about where it's going. Well, if you think the chapters are too short or that the fic is going too fast, keep in mind that this was really supposed to a one-shot, so length should never be an issue. As for the 3/4 interaction, yeah, that crazy!Wally was very spur-of-the-moment, and we've got the first few tendrils of romance here. Cheerios, and if you wanna see the next update, remember to

**REVIEW!**


End file.
